¿Feliz navidad?
by Yami L'esprit Brise Harkinian
Summary: Navidad una época para reflexionar y estar en familia, pero... ¿Y si lo perdiste todo haca mucho tiempo? ¿La navidad sigue teniendo sentido? Porque no todo es lo que siempre parece y a veces, un regalo no tiene que ser precisamente costoso, a veces.. Solo hace falta escuchar.


Holé tíos (?) Vale, se que me he ausentado DEMASIADO tiempo. Pero, al parecer estoy pasando por un bloqueo mental para continuar DRAA. Y, la verdad. La cabeza solo me da para puros one-shots y drabbles. Así, que hasta que la inspiración vuelva, estaré activa en este fandom con drabbles.

Y bueno, con motivo a la navidad, he aquí este pequeño escrito, no pregunten que es porque ni yo se. Sin más, les dejo con ello. ¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

><p><em>¿Feliz navidad?<em>

_By: YamiMeza._

* * *

><p>Oh si. Navidad, época de villancicos, fiestas, dulces, vino, regalos, alegría y paz. Porque... ¿Eso era la navidad, no? Al menos para la mayor gente de New York así era. El gélido viento golpeaba los rostros de los habitantes de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Sí, era esa clase de gente que estaba haciendo sus compras a último tiempo, algunos cerraban sus negocios para así, alcanzar el próximo bus que los llevaría a casa. Los focos de navidad titilaban, proporcionando iluminación a los más desafortunados que no poseían más que una banca para dormir.<p>

Del cielo nocturno, unos gráciles, blancos y suaves copos de nieve caían lentamente, volviendo aún más frío el ambiente. Aunque, ese mismo factor resultaba interesante para los infantes, quienes turnaban su atención entre los muñecos de nieve y los escaparates navideños de las grandes jugueterías.

—Vaya... Cuando a cambiado el mundo.— Musitó cierto soldado de la segunda guerra mundial. Icono de muchos y conocido como héroe de héroes. Para muchos Steve Rogers era el hombre fuerte y seguro que miraban casi a diario hacer actos heroicos, el ser que a pesar de despertar en un mundo diferente al que recordaba, eso no le afectaba. Vil y cruel mentira... ¡Claro qué le había afectado! Perder a sus amigos, su tiempo... Perder a Peggy. Todo su mundo se había caído al despertar en esta realidad. Pero, como siempre, tenía que aceptar los hechos. Tenía que seguir adelante.

¿Feliz navidad? No, para él esa época en especial no era para nada feliz. Steve Rogers, el hombre de América, el soldado valiente que ofreció su vida y sacrifico tanto por su país. Aquel icono de grandes ideales de paz y libertad. En esa fecha, no existía el Capitán América, solo estaba el cascaron roto y maltratado de Steve. Un ser humano como todos, con un corazón destrozado por el paso del tiempo... Tiempo que se había encargado de hacerle recordar que había llegado tarde a una cita, que había sido descortés y que había dejado a una dama esperándolo por setenta años.

—¿Y si estuvieras aquí?— Indagó el rubio, tomando asiento en una banca. Observando hacia el cielo. Poco tiempo estuvo así, pues pronto se acostó en aquella banca, para así disfrutar del ambiente, el firmamento nocturno y sentir como los copos de nieve caían en su rostro, enterrándolo en el acto. Cruzó ambas manos por atrás de su nuca, para que fuesen su soporte.

Tan ensimismado estaba, que siquiera escucho como unos ligeros y silenciosos pasos se dirigían hasta el y de la forma más descarada posible, una bola de pulcra y fría nieve se impactaba de lleno en su rostro.

—¡Hey!— Gritó el soldado, de un brinco poniéndose en pie, mientras intentaba quitar de su rostro la masa blancuzco lo más rápido posible.

—Te miré demasiado perdido en el pasado y quise refrescar tu memoria.— Aún sin retirar del todo la nieve de sus ojos, aquella voz era inconfundible, sabía de sobra que la única fémina que se atrevía a actuar así solo era Natasha Romanoff.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió nada más?— Inquirió el capitán, al terminar de quitar la nieve de su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa.

En respuesta, la rusa se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no fuese la gran cosa.

—Pensé que estarías en la torre, celebrando la navidad.— Dijo la pelirroja, sin atreverse a eliminar la distancia de varios metros que la separaba de su contrario.

—No... Hoy no quiero estar ahí.— Dijo el rubio, tomando nuevamente asiento en la banca.

—¿Penas del corazón?— Cuestiono la espía, caminando hasta la banca, acompañando a el soldado.

—Algo así.— Respondió.

El silenció reinó entre ambos, eso era algo que compartían. Sin palabras se podían entender. Para él ya no había nada más que decir y ella ya no tenía nada más que cuestionar, todo había sido dicho, el era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella era una gran entendedora.

—Conozco un sitio.— Hablo ella, después de varios minutos de silencio.

—¿Un bar?— Dijo él, captando la idea de ir a hablar de sus problemas a aquel lugar.

—No.— Refutó la rusa, poniéndose en pie, haciéndole una invitación a lo desconocido.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el rubio se puso de pie, metiendo sus manos en el abrigo que traía, accediendo a acompañar a Natasha.

Aunque fuese raro, para él no era necesario los regalos, las luces, las fiestas, las risas. El más grande regalo de navidad sería escucharlo y Natasha Romanoff le estaba dando ese regalo.

La navidad había dejado de tener sentido desde que perdió a Peggy, jamás había vuelto a ser feliz completamente. Pero... Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna, caminando por un lago congelado, quizá y sólo quizá, si podía volver a ser de nuevo una feliz navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>Como dije al principio, ni yo se de donde salió esto. Pero bueno... Yo no celebro navidad, más bien celebro Janucá. Pero de todas formas... ¡Felices fiestas! Que la pasen bien y jueguen bromas. Y como fui la Grinch de la familia, dudo que me dejen tocar la computadora en un par de días, así qué.. Nos vemos. Se les quiere y mucho y les ruego paciencia por mi bloqueo como escritora. No se para cuando estará el siguiente capitulo de DRAA.<p>

Bueno, gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
